The Vanishing Act
by SophieRosey2001
Summary: So this story was inspired by Percy's disappearance, mostly because we never got any real details on how it happened. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So, this story was written for an LA fanfiction assignment i had. This was inspired by Percy's disappearance, because we never really got a lot of details. I got a lot of praise, so I decided to try uploading it. I had to edit things for the general audience (and for school requirements) so I hope you enjoy! please review. (BTW, its a bit short because we were limited to three pages) Sorry if some details are off. Also, sorry in advance if the story sucks.**

Vanishing Act

Hera was running out of time. With every second spent on making a decision, her cage grew stronger. She sat on the dirt floor. Her once-golden hair was matted and filthy. Her black cloak was torn and stained. The now ragged fabric hung loosely on her starved and withering form. She had once been the figure of grace and beauty, but now, she was reduced to a mere shadow of her usual self.

During her long hours in the maddening solitude, Hera had concocted a plan so risky – and devious – that she wouldn't dare try it. That is, if the fate of the world wasn't hanging in the balance.

As a goddess, Hera possessed the ability to be present, in physical form, in more than one place at a time. Though sometimes useful, being in two (or more) places at once took energy … lots of it. In her weakened physical state, she had resisted the urge to burn through her reserves until the right moment. By her own estimate, Hera might only be able to support two beings for one hour. Any longer, and her powers would run dry … leaving her once again whole, but completely exhausted.

She strained her eyes in an attempt to examine her surroundings . Thick vines grew along every dirt wall in green twists and turns, like the Earth mother was taunting her weakness. The only light in the cavern was her own fast fading glow. Making sure that she was alone, she finally decided that this was a perfect opportunity. With great concentration, Hera pictured Half-Blood Hill. She felt a cool wind whistle past her as she opened her eyes.

Damp grass squished beneath Hera's bare feet. The familiar strawberry fields stretched across the ground in every direction. The moon reflected off the glassy lake like a mirror. Smoke drifted from a stone forge a little ways away. Dozens of strange cabins were lined up in the shape of a Greek omega. Pegasi circled lazily over a large amphitheater filled with campers … all of whom were gathered around an enormous golden bonfire. Next to her, a great pine tree stood tall, with the golden fleece flapping against it like an enormous flagpole.

Hera stumbled around in an ungainly fashion, stretching her shaky and underused limbs How long had it been since she had stood up? getting back to the problem at hand, she descended downhill toward a gray cabin with seashells embedded in the walls: the Poseidon Cabin. She suddenly heard voices approaching from around the corner, forcing her to duck underneath the cabin steps. It sounded like a boy and a girl bickering.

Peering through a small gap, Hera saw a boy with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes talking to a girl. The girl was familiar. Familiar in the way that left a bitter taste in Hera's mouth. With her curly blonde hair and calculating gray eyes that seemed to light up with every word the boy spoke. Hera immediately recognized the two as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"I told you a javelin was a bad choice for capture the flag," Hera heard Percy say. "It's too long and wobbly. Plus, why not use your dagger?"

"There's nothing wrong with exploring my options"Annabeth responded "And besides its not _that_ had to control." Percy smirked

"So knocking Grover into the creek was totally a planned strategy?" Annabeth's face turned slightly pink "oh shut up..." she muttered.

"Whatever. 'Night, wise girl."

"'Night, Seaweed brain."With a smirk and a roll of her eyes, Annabeth pecked Percy lightly and walked off toward her own cabin. Hera's nostrils flared in disgust at Annabeth's retreating form, but at that moment she had much bigger problems than some ungrateful daughter of Athena.

The sound of Percy's footsteps booming above her on the hollow porch steps brought Hera back from her thoughts. With bated breath, she waited until no sounds of life could be heard. When at last she saw the dim cabin lights go off, she emerged from hiding.

Hera slowly opened the screen door and slipped through, failing to silence the long creaking sound of the door closing behind her. She wandered silently to the only occupied bunk. Percy's soft snores echoed in the otherwise-silent cabin. All around her, food wrappers and laundry were strewn around the floor. Random contraptions hung from the ceilings.

It was time.

Yet Hera hesitated. She knew that in doing this, she would be directly defying ancient laws. But she also knew that _not_ doing this could result in the outbreak of war. With a deep breath, she made up her mind: she had come too far to turn back now.

Hera leveled her palms above Percy's sleeping form. Her eyes and hands began to radiate a blinding, golden light that filled the cabin as she recited the ancient prophecy: _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death."_ As she uttered the last word, Percy's motionless body began to dissolve in a shower of golden sparks which shone brightly, then winked out. The sparks were gone. And so was Percy.

Hera's hands and eyes went dark. She stumbled slightly and attempted to shake herself out of her daze. She was alone in the cabin. The only sounds to be heard were the slight gargles of a small fountain near the window. Then, with a flicker like a broken hologram, she too vanished.

The Poseidon Cabin was abandoned … as it would remain for a very long time.

**So what did you guys think? Please comment, critique is always welcome. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally, this was only gonna be a one chapter thing, but then I decided, what the heck. So from now on, this will be a story dedicated to life at camp up until getting to New Rome (or earlier, not sure yet). I will start regularly updating once a week (or more) So here you go: chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Annabeth found herself walking out of the archery range with a rather annoyed look plastered on her face. Percy had missed breakfast, sword practice, and archery. _Stupid seaweed brain probably over slept, _she concluded. she stifled a laugh as she imagined the look on Percy's face upon discovering he had missed a meal.

Though in all honesty, she didn't mind the walk too much. The light breeze blew through her golden hair. The sun shone brilliantly and the entire camp had a sense of complete zen. She finally arrived at the cabin, only to find the door ajar.

"Percy are you awake?" she called. No reply. She lightly tapped on the door "Come on, Seaweed Brain its time to-" she stopped abruptly as she was met with a slightly concerning sight. The cabin was completely empty. She looked at Percy's bed. It still had the cover pulled up and a faint indentation in the pillow, like a ghost had gone to sleep and never left. "Percy?" she tried to conceal the traces of worry in her tone. She gave one last suspicious glance around the cabin. _Something's not right here_ she thought to herself as she exited.

She quickly snapped herself out of it, chuckling slightly at her own overreaction. _He probably just went down to the beach _she chided. Percy was probably just fine.

Bt Annabeth couldn't help wondering subconsciously:_ was he?_

**Ok this was short, but the next will be longer. Please R&R!**


End file.
